dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zamases
The Zamases are the many different incarnations of Zamasu, who allied together in their shared belief that mortals should be destroyed along with the gods who do nothing about them. In the manga and anime only two incarnations of Zamasu became allied, but in Dragon Ball Fusions five more were shown as part of the alliance. Biography "Future" Trunks Saga After Zamasu eventually gave in to his dark thoughts by killing Gowasu and switching bodies with Goku in the split main timeline, Zamasu was free to execute the main part of the Project Zero Mortals as he wished. However, despite the vast power he received from Goku's body, this Zamasu knew that he could not do any of this alone, as he was still too weak to take down the Gods. Thus, this alliance between different incarnations of Zamasu was born when he found a timeline he could exterminate with ease. Killing Gowasu from this timeline, Zamasu anointed his counterpart the rank of Supreme Kai, in which the latter received one of his Potara. The two embrace, proclaiming their justice, and the alliance was born. Future Zamasu then got his wish to the Super Dragon Balls for immortality and soon after wished for them to be destroyed. The duo then terminated all of the Supreme Kais and by extension, the Gods of Destruction. With no one standing in their way, Zamasu destroyed most of the mortals in Future Zamasu's timeline until he met his match on Earth against a Saiyan named Future Trunks. Now known as Goku Black, Zamasu fought against the Saiyan countless times in which he eventually outclassed Trunks but spared him so then the former could get stronger. However, this proved to be their eventual downfall. As when Future Trunks brought in Goku and Vegeta, the alliance was in time breaking apart. As Goku and Vegeta got stronger and stronger, it became more than what Black and Zamasu could handle. Additionally in the manga, the two began to argue and question each other's value in their alliance, with Goku Black calling Future Zamasu a pawn while Future Zamasu considered Black contemptible for forsaking his divine body for the sake of power. The relationship between the two was so thin, they were considering to turn on each other. This caused them to merge into Fused Zamasu. However, the fusion began to backfire: in the anime, the contradiction of the mortal Goku Black and the immortal Future Zamasu caused the fusion's healing ability to deteriorate and half of his body began to mutate into a purple slime. In the manga, because they were not officially made Supreme Kais, the fusion would only last for one hour as with any Potara Fusion. Regardless of each version, the Fused Zamasu was put to an end when Future Trunks slices him in half. However, this only makes this worse. In the anime, Fused Zamasu's will lived on and became one with the future multiverse in an attempt to become order and justice itself. In the manga, Zamasu's regeneration ability overloaded and resulted in an army of Zamases being created every time someone tried to slice him or blast him into pieces. This was to no avail, as all of the alliance's members were erased them from existence by Future Zeno, marking its end. Soon after, Whis travels to the new future timeline to warn the Beerus from said timeline about Zamasu's intentions, preventing Zamasu's plan from being re-created and having Future Trunks and Future Mai travel to that timeline to live there after theirs destroyed. In the anime, Future Zamasu became the leader of the duo of himself and Goku Black, giving Goku Black orders which he follows.Dragon Ball Super episode 56, "Rematch with Goku Black! Enter Super Saiyan Rosé" In the manga it is noted by Goku that Goku Black is the leader of the duo.Dragon Ball Super chapter 22, "Zamas's Final Trump Card" Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Goku Black summoned Present Zamasu to act as his ally, he also gained four other comrades: two Zamases and two Goku Blacks. When Goku Black and present Zamasu merged into Fused Zamasu they summoned their four comrades to aid them, but upon Fused Zamasu's defeat the other Zamases disappeared as well. ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' In Xenoverse 2, an altered version of the Zamases' appears as the main antagonists of DLC 4 ''of the main story, additionally opposing the Time Patrol while still against the Dragon Team. In this timeline, their relationship is similar to that of the anime, as close friends. However, their goal is slightly different to the anime in which Black and Zamasu plan to change the timeline to their own image while maintaining their "utopia". After Fused Zamasu is defeated and physically killed by Future Trunks, Infinite Zamasu appears in the Time Nest as he begins to assimilate the universe and attempts to kill the 2nd Future Warrior, Chronoa, and Old Kai in retaliation for the Time Patrol's interference, though before he tries to kill them however, he asks them if they enjoyed "the show" and if they really think that they are above "the gods", only for Chronoa to retort that his death will always be an established part of history, which is proven true when Infinite Zamasu disappears due to being erased by Future Zeno along with the future timeline. Additionally, in the timeline found within the time fragment of ''New Parallel Quest 111: "The Zero Mortals Plan" and New Parallel Quest 112: "Advent of the Mighty God Zamasu!" a falling out between Goku Black and Zamasu forces the Time Patrol to help Future Zamasu with his Zero Mortals Plan who decides to postpone their annihilation at least for the time being until he has settled things with Goku Black. Similar to the manga, Goku Black considers Future Zamasu a fallen god spoiled by immortality, while Future Zamasu considers Goku Black a fallen god for using the body of a mortal to eradicate humanity. However, once Future Zamasu observes the raw power of mortals, Black and Zamasu team up once again. Like in the anime and manga unfortunately for the Zamases, they are defeated by the Time Patrol and the Z-Fighters. Due to Dabura's meddling, Future Jiren ends up joining forces with the Zamases. ''World Mission'' Due to an anomaly, the androids only awaken after Goku Black devastates the world, leading to Black recruiting Future Android 14 and Future Android 15 to his side. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Energy Blade' - All of the Zamases possess the ability to utilize the energy blade technique. *'Black Power Ball' - The main alliance of the Zamases possess this energy sphere technique as one of their signature techniques. **'Holy Light Grenade' - The Zamases' team attack in which they combine their Black Power Balls into one. *'Immortality' - Future Zamasu, Fused Zamasu, and Infinite Zamasu possess eternal life. Transformations Goku Black, Fused Zamasu, Infinite Zamasu and the two other Goku Blacks possess the ability to become Super Saiyan Rosé. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' The Zamases as a group made a debut in Dragon Ball Heroes. The alliance received its name in Dragon Ball Fusions. References Site Navigation Category:Factions Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Villains Category:Shinjin Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Deities Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Saiyans Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters who have been Erased